A transactional middleware system, or a transaction oriented middleware, includes enterprise application servers that can process various transactions within an organization. With the developments in new technologies such as high performance network and multiprocessor computers, there is a need to further improve the performance of the transactional middleware. These are the generally areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.